Gomawo
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: "Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, Appa" - Changmin. Bagaimana pengorbangan seorang Jung Changmin agar sang Appa Jung Yunho mengerti akan kemauan dirinya? Lalu bagaimana seorang Jaejoong yang selalu melindungi sang buah hati dari kemarahan Yunho? ChangKyu/YunJae/YooSu/Sooyoung/OC/ New Story/END
1. Chapter 1

Title : Gomawo / YAOI

Chapter : 1

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : ChangKyu, YunJae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

**Baca ini harap mendengarkan lagu : KAT-TUN – Promise Song**

"**Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

"YAKKKKK! JUNG CHANGMIIIIINNNNN" teriak menggelegar dari sisi lapangan basket. Changmin yang merasa di panggil menolehkan kepalanya.

Seorang _namja_ berari kearah Changmin dengan rambut jamurnya. Kulit yang seputih susu itu terkena sinar matahari membuat dirinya semakin cantik.

"Kau mengapa teriak-teriak, _baby_ Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusa rambut Kyuhyun.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun nama _namja_ itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabat Changmin, sejak mereka duduk di bangku _junior_ _school_ bahkan mereka adalah tetangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini, eoh?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ebuah amplop yang ada di sakunya.

"Eoh, memang siapa yang melakukannya?" pura Changmin yang tidak tahu menahu.

"Changmin-_ah_…." Geram Kyuhyun.

Jung Changmin nama _namja_ tinggi yang kini berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia merupakan sahabat dari Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sangat akrab meskipun terkadang mereka seperti kucing dan tikus yang selalu bertengkar.

Changmin adalah keturunan dari keluarga Jung. Keluarga yang sangat terkenal dengan dunia bisnis. Bahkan _Appa_nya, Jung Yunho selalu di segani oleh banyak orang. Mungkin itu adalah pandangan orang lain terhadap keluarga Changmin. Berbeda dengan Changmin, ia adalah anak yang periang, ramah, dan suka membantu jika ia melihat teman-temannya yang ada di sekitarnya kesusahaan.

Changmin bukanlah anak yang selau tergantung pada orang tuanya. Ia selalu menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk bisa membantu orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini Changmin mencoba membantu keluarga Park yang sedang di landa masalah.

Kyuhyun bercerita pada Changmin, jika keluarganya sedang ada masalah dengan keuangan. Kyuhyun juga memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Ia ingin fokus membatu keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Changmin tidak menginginkan sahabatnya berhenti kuliah, eoh?

"Ini" Changmin menunjuk amplop yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun.

"Ini untukmu…. Hehhehehe" cengir Changmin, ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Changmin…." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gunakanlah. Kau membutuhkannya" sennyum Changmin lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

"Hah! Aku menyesal menceritakan masalahku padanya" gerutu Kyuhyun yang pergi berlainan arah dengan Changmin.

.

.

Yunho mengenggam kertas pengeluaran kartu kredit milik putranya. Ia tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya akan mempergunakan uang sebanyak ini.

Jaejoong yang melihat suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan api itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yun…" Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau tahu, Jae. Changmin, aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya" keluh Yunho.

"Tenanglah, Changmin pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk semua ini" kata Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menikah sekitar 26 tahun yang lalu, saat ini mereka berdua bahkan tidak muda lagi. Jaejoong yang berumur 47 tahun, sementara Yunho 49 tahun. Mereka memiliki dua orang anak. Anak pertama mereka adalah Jung Sooyoung dan anak kedua mereka adalah Jung Changmin.

Jung Sooyoung dan Jung Changmin memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Jika Sooyoung gemar belajar, berbeda dengan Changmin. Changmin selalu mengisi waktunya dengan membantu orang lain, hingga ia melupakan akademik yang ia tempuh. Terkadang Yunho sangat marah dengan anak bungsunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh putra satu-satunya itu. Hah! Membuat Yunho tidak abis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin di luar sana.

"Aku pulaaaaangggg!" seru seseorang dengan suara yang nyaring.

Yunho langung menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Changmin masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" geram Yunho.

"Ne…" merasa di panggil Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Yunho dengann tangan yang mengepal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANN INI, HAH!" teriak Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"_Appa_, aku…."

_Plaakkkk_

Sebuah tamparan terdengar, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau…"

"Aku tidak akan membuat Jung _Corp_ bangkrut bukan _Appa_?" desis Changmin.

"Kau…"

"Aku ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan? Bukan mengikuti kehendakmu, aku bukan _nunna_ yang seenaknya kau atur. Dan aku juga bukan _Umma_. Aku berbeda _Appa_. Aku bukan mereka" potong Changmin meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang diam terpaku atas jawaban Changmin.

"Lihat, dia…."

"Yun, Changmin berbeda. Dia tak sama dengan putri kita" Jaejoong mengelus dada Yunho yang berbalut dengan kemeja. "Kau harus tahu itu, ehm" Jaejoong tersenyum saat mata bulatnya bertemu dengan Yunho.

Lagi. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hanya Jaejoong yang mampu meredamkan amarahnya. Ah, kenapa putra satu-satunya itu sulit diatur berbeda dengan kakaknya. Yunho tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

_Cup_

Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir suaminya. Ia ingin Yunho meredam amarahnya. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho dan Changmin saling bertengkar/ Ia bahkan tidak mau menyakiti Changmin dan Yunho. Hingga ia hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya seperti ini.

"Ingat,_bear_! Changmin tidak sama seperti Sooyoung" lirih Jaejoong.

"Eum.." Gumam Yunho ayah dari Changmin itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya.

_Braakkk_

Changmin menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Ia mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya. Kenapa _Appa_ yang merupakan panutan untuk dirinya selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya? Changmin tidak suka di atur oleh orang lain termasukYunho. Mengapa _Appa_nya tidak pernah mengerti dirinya? Ia bukan _Nunna_nya yang selalu menuruti apa kata _Appa_nya. Ia dari _Nunna_nya yang saat ini bekerja dengan perusahaan asing di Jepang.

"Aku bukan _Nunna,Appa_. Bukan" lirih Changmin samba memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya menutupi matanya. _Liquid_ bening keluar dari mata yang mirip dengan Yunho. Sungguh, Changmin sangat lelah dengan peraturan yang ada di keluarganya. Tidak bisakah sekali saya _Appa_nya mengerti dirinya? Mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan? Memahami apa yang ia mau ? Sulit sangat sulit memahami apa keinginan orang tuanya.

"_Nunna_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Changmin.

.

.

Minho berlari menelusuri koridor kampusnya. Mencari seseorang. Minho menoleh kesana kemari._ Namja_ bermata kodok itu menelusuri koridor dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia membutuhkan bantuan. Setelah matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang bercanda dengan Tifanny,_ yeoja _ yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Minho pada Changmin yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Minho-ah…"

"Hosh…hosh….Min-ah, kau harus membantuku" deru nafas Minho.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin.

"…."

.

.

Setelah Minho menceritakan bahwa Taemin sang kekasih sedang berada di rumah sakit. Changmin langsung berlari menuju tempat yang Minho maksud. Changmin berlari menuju kamar Taemin.

"_Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Min. Aku memerlukan uang yang tidak sedikit demi kesembuhan Taemin" _kata-kata Minho masih terngiang di telinga Changmin.

_Deg_

Changmin terdiam saat melihat Taemin dengan alat-alat medis yang ada di ruangannya. Sungguh parahkan penyakit Taemin.

"Taemin harus di operasi sekarang, Min" lirih Minho.

Changmin menghadap ke Minho. Dipegangnya pundak Minho. "Minho-ah, lakukan aku yang akan membayar seluruh operasi, Taemin" ucap Changmin meyakinkan.

"Aku akan membayarnya, Min".

"Tidak… tidak perlu…Cukup kau membayar dengan menjaga Taemin untukku" senyum Changmin membuat Minho meneteskan airmatanya.

Tuhan, kenapa kau mengirimkan sahabat yang sangat baik untukku. Itulah kata Minho dalam hatinya, saat melihat senyuman cerah di bibir Changmin.

.

.

Changmin berjalan memasukki _mansion_nya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai, setelah seharian menemani Minhoyang berada di rumah sakit karena sang kekasih yang terkena musibah kecelakaan, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan di kepalanya dan harus dilakukan operasi secepatnya.

Changmin duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kepalanya ia sandarkan. Matanya terpejam. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

"Minnie, kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang berada di tangga.

"Ne, _Umma_" lirih Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai membuatmu seperti ini, ehm?" Jaejoong kini sudah duduk di samping putranya.

"Tadi aku menemani Minho karena kekasihnya sedang mendapatkan musibah" jawab Changmin.

"Jja, istirahatlah. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eung, sudah _Umma_" gumam Changmin.

Jaejoong mengelus surai rambut putranya. Ia tersenyum, ah! Changmin kecilnya kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. _'Terimakasih Tuhan'_ batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang kini sedang bercanda dengan seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang dikenal sebagai model di Universitasnya. Ada perasaan marah saat melihat Changmin sednag bercanda dengannya. Bukan tanpa sebab namun Kyuhyun telah menyimpan perasaan pada Changmin. Pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ini memang gila. Ia menyukai Changmin yang merupakan _namja_ popular. Perasaan yang ia simpan dengan baik. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Changmin merupakan _namja_ yang sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, mudah bergaul, banyak teman-temannya yang menyukai Changmin. Tidak seperti dirinya, hanya dari keluarga sederhana. Tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya. Kau tidak tahu, Kyunnie? Ada masalah yang tidak pernah kau dan teman-teman Changmin yang tahu. Masalah yang tidak mampu dipahami oleh orang-orang. Hanya Changmin yang mengerti, tidak dengan orang lain?

"Kyu, kau melamun?" tanya Tiffany salah satu sahabat Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eum, Kau cemburu dengan Changmin, eoh?" Tiffany terkekeh dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"YAK! Siapa bilang, eoh?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak pergi namun…

"KYUNNIEEEE!" Panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya saat melihat sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku mencarimu, kemana-mana" kata Changmin.

"Eum…"

"Ayo, kita harus ke rumah rahasia kita" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Tiffany.

"_Aniya_, ini tempat rahasiaku dan Kyunnie. Kau pergi saja bersama dengan Nickhun sana" usir Changmin seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Tiffany.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali si Jung itu" gerutu Tiffany.

Jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersahabat sejak _Junior High School_. Kyuhyun dan Tiffany bersahabat saat mereka masuk ke bangku Universitas. Pertama kali Kyuhyun mengenalkan Tiffany ke Changmin, Changmin sangat marah. Marah karena perhatian Kyuhyun tidak lagi bersamanya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu sejak Tifanny berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya Nickhun, Changmin mulai bisa menerima persahabatan keduanya.

Eum, sepertinya perasaan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama, eoh ?

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutu saatmelihat Changmin sedang asik bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukan. Hah! Maksud dari Changmin tadi apa, eoh? Jika hanya membawa dirinya kemari lalu Kyuhyun di lupakan.

"Sungguh menyebalkan" lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_" lirih seorang anak yang kini berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat melihat seorang anak yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mengenggam sebuah permen.

Seorang anak yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda miliknya. Dengan senyuman yang cerah. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada ia sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang bercanda dengan anak-anak yang lain?

"_Annyeong_, adik kecil. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman indah yang berkembang di bibirnya.

"Moonbin _imnida_" lirih _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Annyeong_, Kyunnie _imnida_" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Moonbin. "Berapa usiamu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lima tahun, _Nunna_" bisik Moonbin.

"Eoh? Aku _namja_ bukan _yeoja_" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Hheheheheh… _Nunna_, cantik sih" jawab Moonbin. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menggerutu. Tidak tahukah dari kejauhan seseorang menatap interaksi Kyuhyun dan Moonbin?

.

.

Sekali lagi, Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Putra membuat masalah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Changmin membuatnya kesal.

"Hah! Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anak itu diluar sana?" marah Yunho.

"Yun, mungkin…"

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya, Boo?" tanya Yunho penuh amarah.

"Aku membelanya karena dia adalah anaku, Jung. Darah dagingku" sinis Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang kini mematung di tempat.

"Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada istri dan putraku" adu Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Yunho langsung menyusul Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia melihat sang kekasih sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka. Sedang memandangi sebuah figura. Yunho berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kau tahu, Yun. Bagaimana aku melahirkan Changmin?" suara serak Jaejoong bagaikan tikaman pada ulu hati Yunho.

"…"

"Aku pikir aku adalah _Umma_ yang buruk…hiks…hiks… Tidak mampu mengurus _uri_ Minnie dengan baik" tetesan bening itu menyeruak begitu saja.

Yah, Yunho sangat ingat saat Jaejoong berjuang untuk membuat putra mereka dapat melihat ke dunia. Waktu itu dokter mengatakan jika kehamilan Jaejoong sangat lemah dan Dokter menyarankan untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho mengugurkannya. Tapi Jaejoong bersikeras untuk bisa memberikan Yunho seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat diinginkan suaminya. Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala, akhirnya hati Yunho luluh saat Jaejoong memintanya.

"_Mianhae_, Boo" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong saat bayangan Jaejoong yang tengah mengandung Changmin dan perjuangan Jaejoong hingga Changmin bisa melihat dunia.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan Minnie, menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan Sooyoung putri kita. Dia _namja_, Yun" lirih Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan _namja_ 47 tahun itu. Kenapa saat ini Yunho sangat egois menginginkan Changmin sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bukankah dulu ia berjanji apapun yang dilakukan anak-anaknya kelak asal membahagiakan dirinya dan juga istrinya Yunho akan menerimanya? Apakah kata-katanya hanya sebuah kebohongan belakang? Salahkan jika ia menginginkan Changmin sebagai penerus keluarga Jung? Changmin adalah putera satu-satunya, yang akan menerima seluruh asset perusahaannya. Ia terlalu menyayangi anak-anaknya. Hingga membuat kesalahpahaman ini. Hah! Masa tua yang melelahkan.

.

.

**TBC**

**NB : Cerita ini diangkat dari kisah nyata seseorang yang berada di Cina. Tentang pengorbanan seorang anak yang ingin ayahnya mengerti akan keinginan dirinya. Cukup egois, namun setidaknya ia ingin meminta sang ayah untuk bisa memahami dirinya dan juga kakaknya. Tidak selamanya orang tua selalu memahami sang anak, bukan? terkadang butuh ekstra untuk memberitahu orang tua apa yang kita inginkan, tapi terkadang keinginan orang tua itu yang terbaik. Orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan anaknya yang terbaik. Well, lagi Yoori mengangkat cerita inpirasi dari seseorang. Untuk kakak yang udah request cerita ini terimakasih, setidaknya ini adalah bentuk pembelajaran kita untuk memahami dan dipahami sebagai seorang anak dan juga orang tua kelak. **

**.**

**.**

**Untuk pembaca Yoori terimakasih sudah mau review, favorit, dan follow Yoori. Untuk SR juga terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca. Salam hangat dan senyum dari Yoori. **

**Yoori Michiyo**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Gomawo / YAOI

Chapter : 2

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : ChangKyu, YunJae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

**Baca ini harap mendengarkan lagu : KAT-TUN – Promise Song**

"**Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

"_**Bisakah kau membiarkan Minnie, menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan Sooyoung putri kita. Dia namja, Yun" lirih Jaejoong. **_

"_**Mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan namja 47 tahun itu. Kenapa saat ini Yunho sangat egois menginginkan Changmin sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bukankah dulu ia berjanji apapun yang dilakukan anak-anaknya kelak asal membahagiakan dirinya dan juga istrinya Yunho akan menerimanya? Apakah kata-katanya hanya sebuah kebohongan belakang? Salahkan jika ia menginginkan Changmin sebagai penerus keluarga Jung? Changmin adalah putera satu-satunya, yang akan menerima seluruh asset perusahaannya. Ia terlalu menyayangi anak-anaknya. Hingga membuat kesalahpahaman ini. Hah! Masa tua yang melelahkan. **_

.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bandara Incheon. Sudah 5 tahun, ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya. Senyuman manis terukir dari bibirnya. Jung Sooyoung yang merupakan Kakak dari Jung Changmin yang telah berada di Jepang untuk bersekolah dan bekerja.

Sooyoung tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut adiknya nanti. Dan wajah cantik sang _Umma_ yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Wajah tegas sang _Appa_. Ah, ia sangat merindukan keluarganya. Terlebih, ia merindukan adik kecilnya yang sangat manja.

"Aku merindukan bocah evilku" Sooyoung terkekeh. Saat 5 tahun yang lalu, saat ia meninggalkan adiknya, saat ia ingin mengubah masa depannya di Negara Sakura. Saat itu ia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarganya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah memberitahu apapun yang terjadi di rumahnya. Karena ia tidak mau menganggu sekolah putrinya. Sooyoung hanya mengetahui keluarganya baik-baiknya. Meskipun _yeoja_ cantik itu mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya _Appa_ dan adiknya tidak pernah akur.

Dengan menggunakan taksi, Sooyoung menatap takjub perubahan yang terjadi di kota kelahirannya. "_Umma, Appa, Minnie aku pulang" _lirih Sooyoung.

.

.

_Braakkk_

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan keras. Changmin menerobos pintu yang terkunci. Mata yang serupa dengan Yunho itu menatap nyalang gerombolan mahasiswa yang bermasalah di Universitanya.

Tadi Nickhun memberitahunya bahwa Minho sedang di seret oleh gerombolan mahasiswa yang sering bermasalah di kampusnya. Changmin yang mendengar penuturan Minho dengan cepat langsung berlari dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

"YAKKK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH!" Teriak Changmin saat melihat sahabatnya Minho yang sudah babak belur karena di serah oleh Mahasiswa yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Jung Changmin…." Ujar seseorang yang diketahui oleh Changmin sebagai ketua dari geng itu.

"_Cih_, Apa yang kau lakukan, Myung Suk-_Ah_?" geram Changmin.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku lakukan pada sahabatmu, HAH!" teriak _namja_ yang bernama Myung Suk.

"…"

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada adikku. Dia membuat adikku menderita" Myung Suk adalah kakak dari Taemin yang merupakan kekasih Minho.

"Dia…" Myung Suk mengepalkan tangannya mengudara.

Belum sempat memukul, namun….

_Bugh_

Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu memukul wajah Myung Suk. Dengan beringas Changmin memukul anggota geng dari Myung Suk.

"CHANGMIN-AHHH! HENTIKAN!" Teriak seseorang dari arah Pintu. Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju Changmin dan memeluk _namja_ tinggi itu. Ia tidak mau Changmin dimarahi oleh _Appa_nya kembali. Yah, Kyuhyun cukup tahu bagaimana Yunho memarahi Changmin.

"Cukup, Minnie" lirih Kyuhyun tetesan bening keluar dari mata indah Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah…."

"Sudah, Min… Sudah…." Kyuhyun takut, sangat takut jika Changmin memukul seseorang. Ia takut Changmin tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

Tiffany dan Nickhun yang baru datang terkejut saat melihat Changmin sudah membuat geng Myung Suk babak belur. Tiffany menoleh kea rah Nickhun yang hanya terdiam.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" tanya Nickhun.

"Changmin sangat keren" puji Tiffany.

Changmin membalik tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat cairan bening keluar dari mata indah milik Kyuhyun. Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun lalu menghapus cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Changmin yang serupa dengan gumaman.

Kyuhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti orang yang sangat bodoh. Bodoh, karena menangis di hadapan Changmin. Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa seperti ini eoh?

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyunnie" lirih Changmin.

"Tidak aka nada yang baik-baik saja, Min…hikss…hikss" Tangis Kyuhyun pecah kembali.

_Grep_

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Changmin memeluknya. Bahkan _namja_ jangkung itu sudah membawanya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian berdua, bawa Minho ke rumah sakit" kata Changmin yang saat itu berpapasan dengan Tiffany dan Nickhun.

Changmin ingin menenangkan sahabat kecilnya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jika menangis akan sangat lama. Mau tidak mau Changmin membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak obat yang ada di ruang kesehatan. Ia membersihkan luka yang ada di wajah tampan Changmin. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Changmin seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tenang.

"Taemin, tiga hari yang lalu masuk rumah sakit. Ia kecelakaan saat menunggu Minho. Taemin mengalami pendarahan dan harus di operasi. Waktu itu dengan keadaan yang membingungkan Minho mencariku. Aku membantunya dengan uang jajan yang aku miliki. Taemin adalah adik dari Myung Suk".

"Lalu kenapa Myun Suk memukul Minho?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya, Kyunnie" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, kita pulang" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyuhyun dapat menyambut tangannya. Akhirnya _namja_ berkulit putih itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Susah sekali berbicara dengan _namja_ bermarga Jung ini.

"Kau ingin aku antar kemana, eoh?" tanya Changmin.

"Ke tempat kerjaku" ketus Kyuhyun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Changmin terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Changmin. _Mansion_, yang ia tempati begitu sepi tidak ada siapapun. Mungkinkah _Umma_nya sedang ke luar.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai 2. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat _Appa_nya berada dihadapannya. Sementara sang _Umma_ yang berada di samping _Appa_nya.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" Marah Yunho.

Dengan kasar Yunho menarik tangan Changmin, menyeretnya hingga ke ruang keluarga. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!" Marah Yunho.

"Yun…" Jaejoong berusaha untuk mencegah Yunho.

"_APPA _TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MEMUKUL ORANG, CHANGMIN-_AH_!" Geram Yunho.

_PLAK_

_Bugh_

Yunho menampar dan memukul Changmin dengan kalap sementara Changmin yang di pukul oleh _Appa_nya hanya terdiam. Sungguh, hari ini ia sangat lelah.

"Kau…Kau sungguh memalukan keluarga Jung" ujar Yunho.

"YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat Boo, ia bahkan habis berkelahi. Ini yang kau anggap putera dari keturunan Jung" Yunho menunjuk Changmin yang sudah tidak berdaya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Dia…." Desis Yunho.

"_APPAAAA!_" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu rumah mereka.

"Minnie-_yah_…." Sooyoung yang baru saja datang langsung berlari ketika mendapati sang adik yang meringkuk kesakitan akibat pukulan Yunho.

"_Nunna_…" lirih Changmin.

"Dia…."

"Cukup…. Yun…. Cukup…" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh suaminya, ia bahkan sudah menangis untuk melerai perselisihan antara suami dan puteranya. Yunho memang di kenal sangat disiplin dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Tapi Jaejoong sangat sakit ketika Yunho memukul Changmin. Bahkan puteranya tidak pernah melawan. Ia bahkan sangat pasrah saat Yunho memukulnya. Tuhan, apa sebenarnya yang salah pada keluarganya ?

"Minnie-_yah_, _Gwenchana_…" Sooyoung memapah sang adik untuk ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba airmata Sooyoung jatuh begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya? Selama 5 tahun apa yang tidak ia ketahui? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh tidak mengetahui kondisi keluarganya? Sooyoung terus saja meruntukki kesalahannya.

"Bodoh…" gumam Sooyoung.

.

.

Sooyoung masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya sambil membawa baskom dan obat-obatnya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia melihat Changmin sedang tertidur dengan nafas yang menderu. Sooyoung menghela nafas, melihat wajah tampan adiknya yang begitu ia rindukan.

Sooyoung memeras handuk dari dalam baskom yang tadi ia bawa. Dengan perlahan ia merawat adiknya. Sooyoung terkejut saat cairan bening keluar dari mata terpejam Changmin.

"Minnie…"

Yah, Changmin menangis dalam tidurnya. Entah, apa yang ditangisi oleh Changmin? Sedih. Sooyoung menatap Changmin dengan pandangan sedih. Ia merasa sangat gagal untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Seharusnya, ia mampu melindungi Changmin. Sooyoung meruntukki kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang tidak mampu melindungi sang adik.

.

.

"Jae…." Yunho berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang kini bersandar di tempat tidur mereka. Yunho berjongkok duduk di samping istrinya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memukul Minnie, Yun" lirih Jaejoong. Lagi, cairan bening itu menetes dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Pandangan Jaejoong begitu kosong.

"Ia pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa melakukan hal itu" lagi Jaejoong berkata dengan lirih.

"Dia berkelahi, Jae. Aku…"

"Kau menyakitiku lagi….hiks…hiks…" Tangis Jaejoong akhirnya pecah.

Yunho mengehela nafas panjang. Ia tidak mampu menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? batin Yunho. _Namja_ yang sudah tidak terbilang muda itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jujur, sebenarnya ada perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Kenapa dia begitu gegabah? Kenapa ia kembali menyakiti Changmin? Salahkan jika ia menginginkan Changmin melakukan hal yang terbaik?

Kau tahu Jung, terbaik untukmu bukan untuk _Uri_ Minni, ehm?

.

.

Hening. Suasana sarapan pagi ini sungguh hening. Tidak ada percakapan yang biasanya memecahkan keheningan di keluarga kecil itu. Hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar bahkan suara jarum jam ikut meramaikan kesunyian itu.

Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk dapat bertatap muka dengan _Appa_nya. Jika saja Jaejoong sang _Umma_ yang tidak memaksanya, Changmin enggan untuk makan di meja makan bersama dengan keluarganya.

Changmin akui, ia memang salah. Berkelahi dengan temannya. Tapia pa salahnya jika ia membantu sang sahabat yang kala itu tidak berdaya? Hah! Mengapa masalah makin rumit seperti ini. _Appa_nya pasti sangat membencinya. Apalagi beberapa kali ia selalu membantah ucapan _Appa_nya. Salahkah, jika ia harus memilih dengan pilihannya? Ia sudah dewasa, usianya sudah 18 tahun. Ia berhak untuk menentukan pilihannya. Ia tidak mau tergantung dengan _Appa, Umma _dan _Nunna_nya.

Mengapa _Appa_nya tidak pernah mengerti dirinya? Apakah _Appa_nya tidak pernah muda seperti dirinya dimana adanya masa transisi dari remaja menuju dewasa? Rumit, memang jika ia tinggal di sekitar orang-orang yang selalu membanggakan kekayaan yang di miliki oleh keluarga mereka.

Changmin ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan menjadi apa yang diinginkan _Appa_nya? _Appa_nya memang panutan bagi Changmin. Bisakah? Bisakah _Appa_nya mau sedikit saja mengetahui apa maunya?

Changmin tahu, bahkan cukup tahu ia merupakan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari keturunan Jung. Jangan samakan dia dengan _Nunna_nya? Changmin berbeda, ia tak sama.

Changmin hanya memperhatikan nasi yang ada di piringnya. Ia enggan untuk makan. Pikiran-pikiran berseliweran dalam otaknya. Changmin pernah berpikir jika ia bukan anak dari _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya. Tapi pikiran itu ia tepis.

"Aku berangkat" suara _bass_ itu memcahkan keheningan. Derit suara bangku yang bergesekkan dengan lantai pun memecahkan suara keheningan itu.

"Hati-hati, Yun" Jaejoong mengikuti sang suami ke depan rumahnya.

"Young-_ie_, hari ini kau harus ke kantor. _Appa_ akan memperkenalkanmu pada beberapa rekan _staff_, _Appa_" Yunho mengelus rambut putrinya.

Sooyoung hanya mengangguk patuh. _Yeoja_ it uterus menatap Changmin yang tersenyum lirih padanya.

Sungguh, Changmin sangat iri dengan _Nunna_nya yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari _Appa_nya. Apakah masalah kemarin tidak mampu memaafkan sang _Appa_?

Sooyoung menghela nafas panjang saat Changmin tersenyum kecut pada dirinya.

"_Mianhae_…" lirih Sooyoung yang merasa bersalah.

.

.

Seluruh fasilitas yang di miliki Changmin, telah di ambil oleh Yunho setelah kejadian tadi malam. Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki lalu ia akan pergi menggunakan bus.

Meskipun masih sakit, Changmin berusaha untuk tetap berangkat menuju kampusnya. Jaejoong sudah melarangnya, namun Changmin tetaplah Changmin yang keras kepala sama seperti Jaejoong.

Banyak wajah lebamnya tidak mengurangi ketampanan Changmin. Meskipun wajahnya masih pucat. Jujur, jika Changmin berada di rumah ia bingung harus melakukan apa sementara Jaejoong akan sibuk di butik miliknya.

Yah, selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga. _Namja_ cantik itu merupakan seorang _desaigner_ terkenal di Seoul. Ketika Changmin dan _Nunna_nya tidak berada di rumah, Ibu dua anak itu akan sibuk di Butik miliknya.

Changmin berhenti di sebuah Halte bus. Ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Kampusnya.

"Minnie-_yah_…" panggil seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyu" Changmin tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya berada di sampingnya.

"OMOOOO!" Kyuhyun langsung menangkup wajah Changmin. "Minnie, Kau…" Changmin hanya tersenyum lirih. Dari sorot matanya, ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Min…"

"Ah, bus kita sudah datang. _Kajja_!"Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, ehm?

.

.

Changmin sedang memejamkan matanya di bawah pohon _maple_. Ini merupakan musim gugur. Changmin sangat menyukai musim ini.

"Min, apa kau memiliki acara hari ini?" tanya Victoria. Victoria adalah _yeoja_ yang selalu berusaha mendekati Changmin.

Victoria yang duduk di samping Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan lebam yang ada di wajah Changmin. "Min, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victoria.

"Eummm…" hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

"Min…"tiba-tiba tangan kanan Victoria terjulur dan mengelus wajah lebam Changmin. Bahkan wajah Victoria sedikit demi sedikit mendekat pada wajah tampan Changmin. Hembusan nafas yang menderu, kini yang dirasakan oleh Victoria.

Tes…

Tes…

Dari kejauhan seseorang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Bahkan tetesan bening sudah menetes di pipi putihnya.

"Minnie…"

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Gomawo / YAOI

Chapter : 3

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : ChangKyu, YunJae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

**Baca ini harap mendengarkan lagu : KAT-TUN – Promise Song**

"**Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

_**Tes…**_

_**Tes…**_

_**Dari kejauhan seseorang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja cantik itu. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Bahkan tetesan bening sudah menetes di pipi putihnya. **_

"_**Minnie…" **_

.

.

Changmin merasa bingung ketika Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini menghindarinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun terus saja menghindari Changmin. Changmin ingin bertanya apa kesalahannya, tapi _namja_ berkulit putih itu selalu menghidari Changmin.

Tiffany yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun pun tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Tiffany hanya mengatakan jika ia harus bertanya pada Victoria yang belakangan ini selalu mendekatinya. Belum lagi masalah Changmin dengan _Appa_nya yang beberapa hari ini mendiaminya. Seakan-akan di rumahnya terasa neraka saja. Sekarang ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang menghindarinya.

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa salahnya sehingga semua orang yang ia cintai menghidarinya? Batin Changmin.

Hari ini _namja_ jangkung itu duduk di taman panti asuhan. Ia menatap anak-anak yang tersenyum bahagia saat Changmin datang menjenguk mereka. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Bahkan tatapan Changmin begitu kosong.

"_Hyung_…." Panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Changmin.

"Hei! Moonbin" senyum Changmin menoleh ke arah _namja_ cilik yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan senyuman yang membuat hati Changmin sangat tenang. Senyuman yang seperti surga. Bahkan ia pun tak mampu mengambarkan senyuman indah yang diberikan Moonbin padanya.

Moonbin merupakan anak panti asuhan yang selalu Changmin kunjungi. Semenjak bayi berumur 2 bulan Moonbin di tinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya pada sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga. Moonbin yang saat ini berusia 5 tahun yang sellau tersenyum setiap Changmin mengunjunginya. Ia sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai Kakak kandungnya begitupun Changmin yang menganggap Moonbin sebagai adiknya.

Kalian tahu kenapa Moonbin duduk di kursi roda, itu disebabkan Moonbin memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Moonbin tidak bisa berjalan terlalu jauh. Bahkan ia selalu meminta bantuan pada suster yang sudah di sediakan Changmin untuk merawat Moonbin.

Sejujurnya Changmin ingin membawa Moonbin ke rumah besarnya,untuk menemaninya. Namun, ia sangat takut jika sang _Appa_ akan menolak dari itu Changmin diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho membangun sebuah Panti Asuhan untuk Moonbin bersama dengan beberapa teman-teman dekatnya seperti Minho, Nickhun, Kyuhyun dan Tiffany.

Kalau kalian bertanya kemana saja uang jajan Changmin selama ini. Itu semuanya untuk keperluan Moonbin yang beberapa bulan ini selalu masuk rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan intensif. Andai saja, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang dilakukan buah hatinya? Apa mereka akan membantu Changmin, ehm?

"Ah! _Hyung_, membawakan Binnie ini" Changmin memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Moonbin.

"Heheheheh…. _Gomawo_, ne _Hyung_" Tawa Moonbin.

Ah! Senyum itu. Changmin sangat menyukainya. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengacak rambut Moonbin. Hanya bersama Moonbin, ia dapat tersenyum. Hanya bersama adik angkatnya ia mampu memberikan kasih sayang, yang selalu ia rindukan. Hanya bersama _namja_ cilik berusia 5 tahun ini, ia bisa menemukan kehangatan. Yah, kehangat sebuah keluarga.

"_Hyung_, mana Kyunnie _Nunna_?" tanya Moonbin.

Moonbin memang selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan '_Nunna'_. Salahkan wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang membuat anak berusia 5 tahun itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Entahlah…" sendu Changmin.

"Apa _Nunna_ dan _Hyung_ marahan?" Moonbin menatap wajah sendu Changmin.

"Mungkin _Nunna_ sedang sibuk karena kerjaannya. _Kajja_, kita masuk di luar sangat dingin" Changmin sudah berdiridi belakang Moonbin ia mendorong kursi rodanya. Sementara Moonbin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Dingin. Hening. Itulah suasana di keluarga Jung. Masih seperti hari kemarin Yunho dan Changmin tidak saling menyapa. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah _Appa_ dan anak laki-lakinya itu hanya bisa diam. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Begitupun juga dengan Sooyoung yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sang adik dengan tatapan sendu.

Changmin yang terus menunduk, bahkan sepertinya _namja_ jangkung itu tidak berselera makan. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Min?" tanya Sooyoung memecahkan keheningan.

"Eum, seperti itu _Nunna_" Changmin menjawab singkat.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik" tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya.

"…"

"Kau adalah anak yang tak berguna" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jika aku tidak berguna kenapa kau masih menganggapku anakmu" akhirnya Changmin memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Karena kau adalah keturunan Jung" Yunho menoleh dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin, namun langkahnya berhenti," keturunan Jung yang tak berguna sepertimu adalah sebuah kesalahan" sambung Yunho pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang kini terdiam.

_DEG_

Sakit. Jaejoong sangat sakit dengan ucapan Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya? Mengapa ia terlalu membenci putra mereka? Apakah sifat Changmin yang pembangkang dan tak mau menurutinya? Tuhan, maafkan apa yang dikatakan suamiku, batin Jaejoong.

Sementara Changmin, ia sudah menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya. Benarkah _Appa_nya sangat membenci Changmin? Tidak bisakah _Appa_nya melihat dirinya sebagai seorang Changmin bukan sebagai seorang Jung. Changmin hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sebegitu sulitkah untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau tergantung dengan orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya bukan orang lain.

"Min…."Sooyoung memegang bahu adiknya. Memberikan kekuatan. Sooyoung sangat sedih, ia bahkan sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Sooyoung tahu apa yang menjadi impian adiknya. Bahkan ia lebih tahu dibandingkan _Appa_nya. Dulu Sooyoung, memang merelakan cita-citanya dan menuruti semua keinginan _Appa_nya. Hanya untuk mewujudkan impian sang adik. Namun, semuanya sepertinya sia-sia. _Appa_nya meminta adiknya seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanm, Jung" lirih Jaejoong yang sudah mencengkram tangannya dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun menghidarinya. Hal ini membuat Changmin sudah tidak betah. _Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Ia akan bertanya. Yah, lebih baik ia akan bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun ketimbang ia harus menerka-nerka sendiri.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu sedang memasukkan buku tulis ke dalam tasnya. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

_Sreet_

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tekejut hanya terdiam. "Min…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela nafas saat matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ada debaran aneh yang ia rasakan. Entahlah, perasaan rindu pada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Changmin.

_Deg_

Kyuhyun terlejut saat Changmin bertanya padanya. Apakah Tiffany memberitahunya jika ia menghidari Changmin karena peristiwa satu minggu yang lalu? Kyuhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya."Tidak ada"lirih Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

Lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Min" guman Kyuhyun seperti sebuah bisikkan tapi dapat terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Kyu, tapi…"

"Kyunnie, _kajja_…." Sebuah suara dari pintu keluar, disana Tiffany berdiri memanggil nama Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ dengan rambut gelombang itu terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbicara dengan sedekat itu.

"…"

"Heheheh… _Mianhae_, sudah menganggu kalian" cengir Tiffany.

"Aku harus pergi, Min" Kyuhyun ingin pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Namun…

_Grep_

Tangan Changmin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku, jika kau tidak mengatakan aku memiliki salah apa?" ucap Changmin.

"Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun, Min" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak pasti aku punya" keras kepala Changmin mulai keluar.

"Tidak…."

"Sudahlah, Kyu katakan saja" kata Tiffany yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Fan…" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin.

"Hah! Aku…"

"Changmin….!" Panggil seseorang. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rok mini dan pakaian ketat dengan rambut yang tergerai.

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Tiffany menoleh ke sumber suara. Tiffany sudah memutarkan bola matanya. Lalu ia menarik Kyuhyun," _Kajja_…" kata Tiffany. Ia bahkan menubruk bahu Victoria.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi ketika ia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya selalu berpacu dengan cepat. Hah!apa yang terjadi padamu, Changmin? Serunya dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang.

"Changmin kita…."

"Aku mau pergi. _Mianhae_" potong Changmin pergi meninggalkan Victoria.

.

.

Hari ini Changmin bertekad untuk pergi menemui Kyuhyun di tempat kerjanya. Entahlah ada rasa yang sangat menyakitkan saat Kyuhyun menghidarinya. Bahkana ada rasa yang susah untuk diartikan untuk Changmin sendiri.

_Clining_

Bunyi bel di pintu _Café_ tempat Kyuhyun berkerja. Changmin melangkahkan masuk kakinya menuju tempat duduk. _Namja_ jangkung itu memusatkan perhatiaannya pada pegawai _Café_. Di sana ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang dengan pakaian yang sama. _Namja_ dengan berlesung pipi. Changmin mengenggam tangannya. Sakit. Saat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk orang lain. Bukan untuknya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan _Café_.

Changmin hanya menunjuk menu yang ada di buku menu. Pelayan itu mengeryitkan dahinya saat pandangan Changmin hanya fokus pada seseorang. Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih.

"Apakah anda ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya pelayan ber_name-tag_ Eunhyuk.

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya. Datar dan terlihat dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tidak" jawaban singkat dari seorang Jung Changmin.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun membuat Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Ia menggidikkan bahunya.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa yang ia rasakan terhadap sahabatnya? Apa bukan hanya sekedar dari sahabat? Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia duduk di kursi taman. Changmin menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bersama dengan _Appa_nya. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas saat melihat seorang anak memeluk sang _Appa_.

Seandainya _Appa_nya sama seperti _Appa_ yang dulu ia kenal. _Appa_ yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Memahami dirinya. Bahkan melindunginya. Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada yang sama.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Tadi ada seseorang yang menatapmu dengan sangat aneh" kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ia _namja_ tinggi yang biasa menjemputmu" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Changmin…." Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

Changmin memasukki kamar Moonbin. Ketika ia lelah dengan segala aktivitas dan kegiatannya hari ini. Ia akan datang menjenguk Moonbin. Changmin bukan hanya lelah dengan fisiknya melaikan ia sangat lelah dengan pikirannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Changmin duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Moonbin. Changmin mengenggam tanggan mungil anak berusia 5 tahun itu. "Moonbin-_yah_, bolehkah _Hyung_ tidur di sini?" lirih Changmin sambil menaruh dagunya di pinggiran tempat tidur Moonbin dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Moonbin.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Moonbin karena anak berusia 5 tahun itu sedang tertidur.

"_Hyung_, sungguh lelah" Changmin memejamkan matanya tetesan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari mata musang yang mirip dengan Yunho itu.

.

.

Jaejoong sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak bisa tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Putra bungsunya tidak pulang selama seharian ini. Khawatir? Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir sang anak tidak pulang dan memberikan kabar untuknya.

Sesekali _namja_ cantik itu duduk di sofa. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke sana kemari. Bahkan ia tak henti mengintip seseorang yang akan datang membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka. Mata Jaejoong sudah hampir berkaca-kaca saat Changmin tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Boo, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yunho menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Diam. Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Boo…" Yunho memegang lengan Jaejoong. Namun…

_Spaaasshh_

Jaejoong menampik tangan Jaejoong bahkan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Yunho yang melihat perubahan sang istri sejak ia pulang dari kerja. Ia mendekati sang istri yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

"Boo…."

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Yun" sinis Jaejoong.

Hei! Ibu mana yang sakit ketika anaknya tidak dianggap sama sekali di rumahnya sendiri, ehm?

"Boo…"

"KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA AKU MEMPERJUANGKAN CHANGMIN? KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA AKU TERSIKSA SAAT MEMPERTAHANKAN CHANGMIN KECILKU? KAU JUGA TAHU BAGAIMANA AKU SANGAT MEJAGANYA? TAPI KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMIKIRKAN KEHENDAKMU? TANPA MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU. CHANGMIN ADALAH ANAK KITA. DARAH DAGING KITA" Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup ia menahan semuanya. Ia lelah dengan keegoisan suaminya.

" Aku…"

"Hiksss….Hiksss…. Kau tidak mengerti Yun… Kau tidak mengerti…." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan kini _namja_ cantik itu sudah berdiri dan membelakangi suaminya.

"Boo… Aku…."

"Sampai kapan…hikss…hikss… Kami mau mengertimu…" lirih Jaejoong.

Ada rasa sakit saat Jaejoong kembali menangis. Dulu Yunho pernah melihat Jaejoong menangis dihadapannya saat Jaejoong memohon padanya untuk mempertahankan kandungannya yang kedua.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Changmin. Dia putraku…. Hiks…hikss… "Jaejoong menangis sesegukkan.

_Grep_

Yunho memeluk istrinya. Jaejoong bahkan memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho. "Dia anakku…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Mianhae…."

.

.

Sebuah tangan mungil terulur mengelus wajah pria dewasa yang sedang tertidur dengan memangku tangannya di tempat tidurnya. Moonbin telah membuka jendela dunianya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat _Hyung_ tercintanya sedang tidur di sampingnya. Menjaga dirinya.

Changmin yang merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya terusik. _Namja_ jangkung itu membuka matanya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya memperbaikki pengelihatannya.

"_Hyung_…" sapa Moonbin.

"Pagi, Binnie" senyum merekah terukur di bibir Changmin.

"Apakah _Hyung_ tidur di sini?" tanya Moobin. Changmin mengangguk mengatakan iya.

"_Hyung_, sini tidur di sebelah Moonbin saja" Moonbin menggeser posisi tidurnya menyuruh Changmin tidur di sampingnya. "Sepertinya _Hyung_ masih mengantuk" sambung Moonbin.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita tidur bersama…." Changmin mengelitik tubuh Moonbin membuat anak berusia 5 tahun itu tertawa lepas.

'_Andai aku bisa tertawa sepertimu'_ batin Changmin.

.

.

Changmin duduk dibawah pohon _maple_. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang perasaannya terhadap sahabatnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Mengapa ia sangat marah ketika Kyuhyun bersama dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang sedang bercengkrama dengannya.

Changmin menghela nafas saat ia tidak juga menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia selalu pulang ke panti asuhan dimana ia akan tidur bersama dengan Moonbin. Ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan _Appa_nya selama Kyuhyun menghidarinya.

Ah! Kau pasti lupa bagaimana khawatirnya _Umma_mu, Changmin-_ah_?

Tiffany yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Entahlan, Tiffany merasa beberapa hari ini Changmin begitu berubah. Changmin tidak seceria ketika ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin sungguh berbeda bahkan Tiffany sampai tidak mengenalinya.

"Sudah menyadari perasaanmu?" Tiffany duduk di samping Changmin.

Changmin yang merasa mengenali sumber suara itu menolehkan kepalanya. Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan tidak pulang. Kau tahu _Umma_mu mencarimu ke rumahku" Tiffany mengatakan jika _Umma_ Changmin mencarinya karena tidak pulang selama dua hari ke rumah.

"Eum, aku tahu…."

"Kau sudah membuat _Umma_mu khawatir" kata Tiffany. "Jadi, kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu?" tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Perasaanku?" Changmin balik bertanya bingung.

"Perasaanmu terhadap Kyuhyun, Min" ucap Tiffany.

"…."

"Mungkin kau memungkiri jika ia adalah sahabatmu. Tapi lama-kelamaan kau akan membutuhkannya lebih dari sahabat" Tiffany yang menyadari perubahan dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu sudah lama. Bahkan _yeoja_ dengan senyuman yang mematikan itu tahu jika keduanya saling membutuhkan bukan hanya sekedar sahabat melainkan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Kau…."

"Sebelum terlambat, Min" Tiffany berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor kampusnya. Ia ingin menemui Changmin. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa Changmin datang ke tempat kerjanya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Kyuhyun mneghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Tiffany menjauhi Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat Tiffany berbicara dengan _namja_ jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat Tiffany pergi. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat seorang _yeoja_ datang menghampiri Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang menampik tangan Victoria. _Yeoja_ yang berusaha menarik tangan Changmin. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun….

"Kyunnie…." Panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun ingin pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Tiba-tiba…

_Grep_

Changmin mengenggam tangannya pergi meninggalkan taman kampus mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat Changmin mengandeng tangannya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Lagi, ia merasakan perasaan yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

_Braakk_

Suara pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, saat Changmin membawanya ke sebuah ruang kosong yang tidak terpakai. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat Changmin mencengkram kedua bahunya. _Namja_ jangkung itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya ingin melihat wajah Changmin.

"Min…"

"Kyu,_ Saranghae_…."

CUP…

.

.

**TBC**

**NEXT CHAP**

" Minnie, kemana saja kau ehm? Umma sangat merindukanmu" kata Jaejoong memeluk Changmin sementara Sooyoung sudah menangis melihat kepulangan sang adik.

"_Appa_…"

_Grep_

Yunho memeluk sang buah hati " Mianhae,. _Appa_ salah" lirih Yunho.

.

.

"Kyu aku ingin bekerja di café tempatmu bekerja" kata Changmin.

"Tumben sekali" ujar Tifanny.

"Eum, aku ingin membeli sesuatu… heheheh"

"Minnie, jangan aneh-aneh aku mohon. Kau baru saja berbaikkan dengan _Appa_mu" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

"MINNIE… Bagaimana bisa nilaimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Mianhae _Appa_ aku…"

.

.

"CHANGMIN…." Changmin menoleh saat seseorang yang ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Appa…" lirih Changmin.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau bekerja di sana, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie…"lirih Sooyoung.

"KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN JUNG CHANGMIN"marah Yunho.

"Yun…"tegur Jaejoong.

"Hah! Sudah semua terserah dengan anak itu"kata Yunho pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang menundukkan wajahnya.

_Grep_

Sooyoung memeluk Changmin memberikan kekuatan pada sang adik.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum saat membawa motor yang ia beli dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Changmin yang asik dengan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Dan…

_Braakkkk_

Changmin terlempar beberapa meter. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berlari dalam koridor rumah sakit saat mendapat telpon jika putranya mengalami musibah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah berada di sana.

"Minnie…"

.

.

"Mianhae, putra anda mengalami koma. Pendarahan di otaknya membuat ia koma. Kemungkinan ia hidup sangat kecil" ucap dokter bername-tag Song itu.

Tes

Tes

Airmata Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menetes begitu saja saat mendengarkan ucapan dari dokter.

.

.

Yunho membuka buku harian putranya. Ketika ia tidak sengaja membuka laci meja belajar putranya.

'_Aku bertengkar lagi dengannya'_

Yunho membuka lagi lembaran kedua.

'_Appa kau yang terbaik untukku. Mianhae aku salah, aku tidak bisa seperti Sooyoung Nunna'_

Yunho ingin menangis. Namun ia tahan.

'_Dia bernama Kim Moonbin. Ia merupakan adik angkatku. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Meskipun ia bergerak sangat terbatas. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Disaat semua orang tidak peduli dengan yang aku mau tapi Binnie selalu mendengarkanku'_

Disana terdapat foto Changmin bersama seorang anak kecil yang berada di kursi roda dengan senyuman yang sangat indah.

'_Aku ingin mengatakan pada Appa dan Umma tapi aku sangat takut jika Appa akan memarahiku. Jadi, aku diam-diam menyisihkan juang jajanku untuk kebutuhan Binnie. Binnie sungguh berbeda dengan mereka. Binnie membutuhkanku dan aku harus melindunginya'_

Yunho mengelus foto Changmin bersama dengan _namja_ cilik berusia 5 tahun itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Gomawo / YAOI

Chapter : 4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : ChangKyu, YunJae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

**Baca ini harap mendengarkan lagu : KAT-TUN – Promise Song**

"**Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

_**Suara pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, saat Changmin membawanya ke sebuah ruang kosong yang tidak terpakai. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat Changmin mencengkram kedua bahunya. Namja jangkung itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya ingin melihat wajah Changmin. **_

"_**Min…"**_

"_**Kyu, Saranghae…."**_

_**CUP…**_

Ada hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun hari ini yaitu Changmin telah mengakui perasaannya. Perasaan yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunggu. Menunggu sesuatu ia sangat ia nantikan dimana Changmin mengucapkan perasaaannya jika ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di meja _café_ tempatnya bekerja sudah tersenyum saat mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk yang merupakan rekan kerjanya mengeryit bingung.

"Ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa?" kata Donghae yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Dia…" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menaik turunkan dagunya.

"Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu padanya" Donghae menjawab dengan santai sambil membawa baju kotor. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

_Cleck_

_Namja _ jangkung itu membuka pintu _mansion_ rumahnya. Sepi. _Mansion_ itu seperti biasa sangat sepi. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat melihat _Appa, Umma, _dan _Nunna_nya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari selasa mengapa mereka tidak ada yang bekerja? Tanya Changmin dalam hati.

"Minnie… " Jaejoong dengan suara serak menghampiri sang buah hati yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"_Umma_…" lirih Changmin. Changmin cukup terkejut saat melihat sang _Umma_ yang berdiri sempoyongan berjalan mendekatinya. Changmin dapat melihat mata bulat _Umma_nya yang sembab pasti _Umma_nya habis menangis.

"Kau pulang, nak?" Jaejoong memegang wajah putra bungsunya. Tetesan bening itu mengalir kembali.

'_Tuhan, sungguh bodohnya diriku' _bathin Changmin yang meruntukki kesalahannya. _Umma_nya pasti sangat khawatir dengan dirinya.

" Minnie, kemana saja kau ehm? Umma sangat merindukanmu" kata Jaejoong memeluk Changmin sementara Sooyoung sudah menangis melihat kepulangan sang adik.

"Aku…" Changmin melihat _Appa_nya sudah berdiri di belakang sang _Umma_. Ia melihat wajah khawatir sang _Appa_. Karena baru kali ini Changmin tidak pulang beberapa hari. Tanpa memberikan kabar. Biasanya Changmin akan pulang dan pergi lagi jika ia sedang malas berada di rumah, tapi ia akan memberitahu sang _Umma_ atau para maid yang bekerja di rumahnya kemana ia akan pergi. Sehingga _Umma_nya tidak akan khawatir seperti ini.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya. Syukurlah putranya baik-baik saja selama beberapa hari ini. Ia selalu khawatir dengan keadaan anak bungsunya. Apalagi putranya tidak pernah akur dengan Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong tahu dibalik kerasnya Yunho, Yunho sangat menyayangi Changmin.

Bahkan Yunho tahu bagaimana ia memperjuangan Changmin saat ia sedang mengandung putranya itu. Jaejoong rela dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit, menjelang kelahiran Changmin. Jaejoong juga selalu mengalami pendarahan saat kandungannya menginjak usia 3 bulan. Kekhawatiran Yunho tidak sampai di situ saja, Jaejoong selalu terlihat lemah. Bahkan Jaejoong selalu menangis saat ia tidak mampu merawat suami dan putrinya saat hamil Changmin.

"_Appa_…"

_Grep_

Yunho memeluk sang buah hati " Mianhae,. _Appa_ salah" lirih Yunho. Changmin membalas pelukkan sang _Appa_.

Sooyoung yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menangis. Sooyoung sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia rela menjadi pelindung sang adik saat sang _Appa_ meminta Changmin untuk belajar tentang bisnis karena pada akhirnya Changmin malah mengambil jurusan hukum bukan bisnis yang diinginkan oleh sang _Appa_. Sooyoung selalu menjadi sandaran bagi Changmin. Disaat sang adik ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sooyoung hanya mengelus Changmin dengan sayang. Ia adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang sangat peyayang.

.

.

"Ini uang untuk pengobatan Taemin" Changmin menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Minho.

"Minnie tapi…" kata Minho yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, ini uang jajanku" cengir Changmin. "Lagi pula _Appa_ sudah memberikan fasilitas kepadaku… heheheh…" senyum Changmin.

"Kau sudah berbaikkan dengan _Appa_mu?" tanya Minho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus mereka.

"Begitulah, lagi pula uang jajanku akan bertambah karena _Nunna_ memberikan uang jajan tambahan…. Heheheh" cengir Changmin.

_Plak_

Dengan tidak elitnya Kyuhyun mengeplak kepala Changmin. "_Appo_…" lirih Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau mengirit pengeluaranmu. Pantasan saja _Appa_mu suka marah padamu" santai Kyuhyun.

"Semuakan demi kebaikkan orang-orang yang ku cintai" cengir Changmin.

"Well, kau harus bersyukur" Kyuhyun menyeruput minumannya.

"Tuhan selalu memberikanku rezeki yang lebih, My baby Kyu" Changmin mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun.

_Blush_

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat Changmin mengelus rambutnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu pada Minho yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tertinggal sesuatu, eoh?" Minho yang melihat adegan dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin, karena akau dan Kyu sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" santai Changmin.

"Hah!" Minho menghela nafas panjang. "Seharusnya dari dulu, eoh?" goda Minho pada sepasang kekasih yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Hahahahhah…" Changmin tertawa.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Changmin selain Changmin bisa kembali pada keluarganya. Kau tahu, ia sangat bahagia ehm?

.

.

Changmin duduk di sebuah taman, ia menghela nafas panjang jam kuliah telah usai, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ berwajah kekanakkan itu. Ia hanya menatap kesibukkan lalu lintas.

Changmin berpikir jika ia pulang ke rumah, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika ia pergi ke panti untuk menjenguk Moonbin pasti _namja_ cilik itu sedang belajar. Sementara Kyuhyun sang kekasih, ia bekerja di café tidak mungkin Changmin menganggunya.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya duduk di samping Changmin, ketika ia menaruh motornya di pinggir jalan. Sambil menghapus peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

Changmin menatap lekat _namja _paruh baya itu. _Namja _paru baya itu menghela nafas. Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Lalu ia menoleh saat pemuda tampan menatapnya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum. Changmin pun membalas tersenyum.

"Hah! Cuaca hari ini sangat panas" ujar _namja_ yang kini duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Eummm…" Changmin menyetujui.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan" keluh _namja_ itu.

"Mengapa _Ahjussie_ mendorong motornya?" tanya Changmin saat ia melihat _namja_ paruh baya tadi mendorong motornya.

"Motorku mogok" lirih _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Apakah kerusakkan mesin?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu anak muda. Sejujurnya aku ingin menjual motor itu, anak muda. Aku harus membayar biaya rumah sakit putriku".

"Apakah putri anda sedang sakit ?"

"Eum, ia terkena penyakit leukemia" lirih _namja_ itu.

_DEG_

Changmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan dari pria baru baya di sampingnya.

"Aku harus menjual seluruh barang-barangku untuk biaya pengobatan putri kami".

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Changmin untuk membantu _namja_ paruh baya itu. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat _namja_ paruh baya itu mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"Aku sudah berkeliling Seoul untuk menjual harta peninggalanku satu-satunya, namun tidak ada orang yang mau menerimanya. Motorku sudah keluaran lama anak muda" _Namja_ paru baya itu terkekeh.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiran Changmin. Ia ingin membantu _namja_ paru baya yang ada di sampingnya itu. Jika ia mengunakan uang yang di berikan _Appa_nya maka sudah di pastikan _Appa_nya tidak akan segan-segan membuang motor yang kini ada dihadapannya itu. Tapi jika ia mengunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya maka kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"_Ahjussie_…. Aku akan membeli motormu tapi beri aku waktu selama 3 bulan temui aku di tempat ini, bagaimana?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau ingin membeli motor bututku anak muda?" tanya _namja_ paru baya itu tidak percaya.

"Eummm…" Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, anak muda aku akan menemuimu 3 bulan lagi di sini" kata _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Changmin menatap kepergian pria paruh baya itu. Segera ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyunnie, aku ingin kita bertemu…"

"…"

"Di _Café_mu saja. "

"…"

"Ne…"

Changmin menutup teleponnya, lalu tersenyum. Ah, mulai sekarang ia akan jauh lebih sibuk. Sibuk karena ia akan membantu seseorang.

.

.

Tiffany terkejut saat Changmin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ jangkung itu mengetahui dirinya sedang ada di _café_ tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Ah, pasti _namja_ jangkung itu mengetahuinya dari kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari pintu dapur. Ia menghampiri sahabat dan juga kekasihnya. Saat Changmin menelpon, Changmin memberitahu jika saat ini Tiffany sedang berada di tempat kerja. Sebenarnya Tiffany datang ke tempat kerjanya untuk mengambil buku yang _yeoja_ cantik itu pesan. Tapi ia malah bertemu dengan Changmin juga.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Changmin. Tiffany menyeruput minumannya. Ia memutar bola matanya melihat adegan bermesraan pasangan kekasih yang baru jadian itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian melupakanku" ujar Tiffany.

"Aku lupa, _mianhae_…" Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu ia menyerahkan buku yang di pesan oleh Tifanny.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ke sini, Jung?" tanya Tifanny.

"Ah! Kyunnie, aku ingin bekerja di _cafe_mu?" kata Changmin.

"MWOOOO?" Kaget Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sekali" ujar Tifanny.

"Eum, aku ingin membeli sesuatu… heheheh"

"Minnie, jangan aneh-aneh aku mohon. Kau baru saja berbaikkan dengan _Appa_mu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu dengan hasil kerja kerasku" kata Changmin.

"Min…" Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Changmin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Kyu, percaya padaku" Changmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Leeteuk _hyung_" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Well, keturunan Jung akan bekerja sebagai _waiter_, eoh?" Tiffany terkekeh.

"Diam kau, Hwang" sahut Changmin.

.

.

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

Changmin sudah bekerja di tempat kekasihnya bekerja. _Namja_ jangkung itu bahkan sudah satu bulan ini bekerja menjadi _waiter_ di _café_ itu. Changmin akan membagi waktunya, untuk kuliah, bekerja, menjenguk Moonbin, organisasinya dan sebagainya. Namun, pembagian waktu itu tidak cukup dengan nilai-nilai kuliah Changmin.

Kini di tangan Yunho, hasil ujian Changmin yang membuat _namja_ tampan itu memijat pelipisnya. Bagaimana bisa putranya yang ia bangga-banggakan mendapatkan nilai yang sangat rendah. Ah, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin di luar sana. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya?

Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho hanya bisa menghapus lengan _namja_ tampan itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho marah pada putra mereka. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin dan juga Yunho.

_Cleck_

Pintu depan _mansion_ Jung terbuka. Menampilkan Changmin yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Hari ini ia sangat lelah karena pengunjung _café_ sangat banyak.

Yunho memperhatikan putranya yang berjalan gontai. "Changmin…" panggil Yunho.

Changmin yang merasa di panggil namanya menoleh dan mendapati _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Changmin menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, _Appa_" jawab Changmin.

"MINNIE… Bagaimana bisa nilaimu?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat hasil ujian Changmin.

"Mianhae _Appa_ aku…"

"_Appa_, sudah pernah mengatakan Jung Changmin jangan pernah bermain-main. Kau tahu itu?" tegas Yunho.

"Aku…"

"KAU ADALAH SEOR-"

"YUN…" Jaejoong berteriak saat Yunho ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Ah, mengapa kau selalu membuat _Appa_ pusing, Minnie"keluh Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"_Umma_, aku…" Changmin ingin memberitahu kedua orang tuanya jika ia sedang bekerja. Tapi Yunho tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Minnie, sebaiknya istirahat, eoh? Kau terlihat lelah. _Appa_,biar _Umma_ yang mengurus" kata Jaejoong. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan sendu.

.

.

_Cleck_

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan Yunho. Disana ia bisa melihat suaminya sedang bergelung dengan selimut. Jaejoong tahu suaminya pasti sangat kecewa dengan anak laki-laki mereka. Semuanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho. Lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka. Jaejoong mengelus rambut Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya, Boo?" tanya Yunho lirih.

"Karena dia adalah anakku, Yun" senyum Jaejoong.

"Dia juga anakku" Yunho duduk menyandar di tempat tidur.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin Changmin menjadi yang terbaik apa aku salah?"

_Cup_

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati milik suaminya," tapi tidak dengan pilihanmu sayang. Minnie sudah besar dan dia bebas menentukan segalanya, kau tahu itu" senyum Jaejoong.

"Hah! Selalu seperti itu" gumam Yunho.

"Ja~ sebaiknya kita tidur" Jaejoong tidur disamping suaminya lalu memeluk tangan kekar milik Yunho. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ah, sepertinya Yunho akan melupakan amarahnya pada putranya.

.

.

**Tiga Bulan Kemudian**

_Klining_

Sooyoung memasuki sebuah _café_ yang sangat ramai hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan relasi kerja _Appa_nya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat suasana dalam _Café_ yang sangat nyaman.

"Selamat datang…" seorang pelayan menyambutnya.

"Kyu…" lirih Sooyoung.

"Eoh, _Nunna_…" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dnegan kedatangan Sooyoung.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Ne, _Nunna_" senyum Kyuhyun. Kemudian pemuda itu mengantarkan Sooyoung ke tempat duduk.

"Kyunnie, apakah…?"

_DEG_

Mata Sooyoung terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda yang merupakan adiknya menggunakan seragam pelayan. Jadi selama ini, Changmin pulang terlambat karena …

"_Nunna_…" lirih Changmin.

"Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Sooyoung menatap sang adik dari atas sampai bawah.

"Heheheheh… hanya bekerja paruh waktu" jawab Changmin dengan santai.

"Kau gila, eoh? Jika _Appa_…"

"Tenang saja, _Nunna_. _Appa_ tidak akan mengetahuinya… heheheheh…" kekeh Changmin.

"_Oh My God_!" Sooyoung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Asal _Nunna_ tidak memberitahu _Appa_, otte?" Changmin bergelayut manja di tangan Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syaratnya" kata Sooyoung.

"Eoh, kau tega sekali _Nunna_ memberikan syarat pada adikmu yang tampan ini" ujar Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Jika tidak…." Ancam Sooyoung.

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau harus mentraktir _Nunna_ dan Kyunnie, _otte_?" goda Sooyoung.

"Eoh, seharusnya _Nunna_ yang mentraktirku" keluh Changmin.

"Dengan gajih pertamamu" senyum Sooyoung. "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ok, deal" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya disambut oleh Sooyoung. Kyuhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan kakak beradik itu.

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu _mansion_ yang ia tempati. _Namja_ jangkung itu berjalan ingin menaiki tangga namun langkahnya berhenti.

"Jung Changmin" Panggin Yunho dengan nada marah.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

_Splaaasshh_

Yunho melemparkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya tepat ke wajah Changmin. Sooyoung yang pada saat itu ingin mengambil air minum terkejut dengan apa yang _Appa_nya lakukan.

"APPA!" Tegur Sooyoung.

"Jadi selama ini kau bekerja di sana, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie…"lirih Sooyoung.

"KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN JUNG CHANGMIN"marah Yunho. Changmin hanya diam saat melihat nanar foto-foto yang menampilkan dirinya menggunakan baju pelayan.

"Yun…"tegur Jaejoong.

"Hah! Sudah semua terserah dengan anak itu"kata Yunho pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _baby_" senyum Jaejoong lalu menyusul suaminya. Jaejoong harus bisa menenangkan hati Yunho.

_Grep_

Sooyoung memeluk Changmin memberikan kekuatan pada sang adik. "Tidak, apa-apa. _Appa_ akan mengerti yang kau inginkan" ujar Sooyoung.

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi yang berguna untuk _Appa_?" lirih Changmin.

"Kau sudah berguna untuk kami"tanpa sadar Sooyoung meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

Tepat, perjanjian itu Changmin akhirnya bertemu dengan paman yang ia temui 3 bulan yang lalu. Changmin sudah membayar lunas untuk pembayaran motor yang pernah di tawarkan oleh _ahjussie_ yang ia temui di taman.

Changmin tersenyum saat ia mengendarai sepeda motor itu. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga bulan ini tidak sia-sia. Ia akan mengajak Kyuhyun, Sooyoung dan Moobin berjalan dengan menggunakan motornya itu. Changmin yang asik dengan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Dan…

_Braakkkk_

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Gomawo / YAOI

Chapter : 5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : ChangKyu, YunJae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

**Baca ini harap mendengarkan lagu : KAT-TUN – Promise Song**

"**Jika Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup aku ingin menjadi yang berguna untuk mereka termasuk untukmu, **_**Appa**_**"**

**.**

**.**

_**Tepat, perjanjian itu Changmin akhirnya bertemu dengan paman yang ia temui 3 bulan yang lalu. Changmin sudah membayar lunas untuk pembayaran motor yang pernah di tawarkan oleh ahjussie yang ia temui di taman. **_

_**Changmin tersenyum saat ia mengendarai sepeda motor itu. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga bulan ini tidak sia-sia. Ia akan mengajak Kyuhyun, Sooyoung dan Moonbin berjalan dengan menggunakan motornya itu. Changmin yang asik dengan tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Dan…**_

_**Braakkkk**_

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari pihak rumah sakit ibu serta ayah dua anak itu langsung menuju rumah sakit yang mereka tuju dimana Changmin mendapatkan perawatan.

Disana Jaejoong dapat melihat Sooyoung di depan pintu rumah operasi yang sedang duduk berlutut dan mengatup kedua tangannya serta memejamkan matanya. Langkah Jaejoong perlahan, mendekati putri semata wayangnya.

"Yoongie, apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih.

Sooyoung yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan wajahnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah _Shock_ ibunya. " _Umma_, Changmin …." Ucapan Sooyoung berhenti saat ia melihat tetesan bening keluar dari mata bulat ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Minnie, Yoongie-_ah_?" Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu putrinya. Tangisnya pun pecah.

Yunho yang melihat sang istri menangis, lalu menghampirinya,"Jae…" lirih Yunho.

"Minnie! Minnie…hikss…hiksss…" isak Jaejoong. Yunho langsung merengkuh tubuh istrinya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" bisik Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Sooyoung menangis saat melihat wajah sang _Umma_ yang menangis dalam pelukkan _Appa_nya. Sooyoung mengingat satu jam lalu saat dirinya berhenti untuk menyebrang. Ia melihat sang adik yang sedang mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor. Sooyoung tersenyum, namun senyuman itu berubah saat sebuah truk yang melaju dari arah sebelah kiri. Saat itu Sooyoung merasa jam waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ia melihat tubuh adiknya terlempar beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

Melihat tubuh sang adik terhempas, seakan-akan Sooyoung susah bernafas. Dengan langkah tertatih ia mendekati tubuh Changmin. Sooyoung melihat darah yang keluar dari kepala Changmin. Sooyoung mengingat saat Changmin mengatakan, "Nun…uhukkk….naaa… uhuk… a-ku….uhuk… menya…uhuk….yangi…mu…uhuk".

Berkali-kali kata-kata itu yang terngiang di kepala Sooyoung. Sooyoung bahkan menyalahkan dirinya kenapa harus adiknya yang mendapatkan semuanya bukan dirinya.

Sooyoung menghapus airmatanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho. " _Umma…. Appa_…. _Mianhae_" lirih _yeoja_ itu.

"Jae… Minnie akan kuat percaya padaku" kata Yunho.

_Braakkk_

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho saat _namja_ tampan itu mengatakan hal yang menurut Jaejoong, Changmin tidak baik-baik saja. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKANNYA,HAH! PUTRAKU SEDANG BERJUANG, JUNG! Hikss…hiksss" marah Jaejoong sambil menangis.

"Jae…"

"KAU TAHU AKU TAKUT KEHILANGANNYA, JUNG! Changmin…."

_Grep_

Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku" lirih Yunho ada sebuah tetesan bening keluar dari mata musangnya.

Sooyoung yang melihat perdebatan orang tuanya hanya diam bahkan _yeoja_ itu menangis dalam diam. _'Tuhan, selamatkan adikku sekali saja'_ doa Sooyoung.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Jaejoong, Yunho dan Sooyoung menunggu di luar ruang opearsi. Operasi berjalan dengan cukup sulit karena beberapa kali Changmin kehilangan denyut nadi jantungnya. Hal ini membuat dokter yang akan mengoperasi Changmin sedikit kesusahan.

_Cleck_

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra kami dokter?" tanya Yunho.

Dokter ber-_nametag_ Choi itu membuka kacamata miliknya. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Pasien mengalami koma dikarenakan pendarahan yang terjadi di dalam otaknya. Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun pasien beberapa kali mengalami kehilangan denyut nadi jantungnya".

"Maksud anda Changmin ti-dak bisa di selamatkan ?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Maaf, Tuan. Operasi ini hanya berhasil 20% saja, kemungkinan ia bisa hidup sangat kecil" lirih dokter Choi. "Selebihnya kita harus meminta pada-Nya untuk kesembuhan pasien" Dokter Choi pergi meninggalkan keluarga Jung yang masih terdiam terpaku atas penjelasannya.

_Bruuk_

Sooyong langsung jatuh terduduk saat mendengarkan ucapan Dokter Choi. "Tidak…tidak… Changmin" ucap Sooyoung tidak pecaya.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya seakan ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Dokter mermaga Choi itu. "Putraku…" tetesan bening kembali berjatuhan dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho, ia hanya terdiam terpaku. Changmin, putra kecilnya sedang koma. Yunho mengalihkan padanngannya, ia lalu menghapus kasar wajahnya. _'Ini semua salahku'_ batin Yunho.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Alat pemacu jantung yang berbunyi diruangan Changmin. Hening. Itulah suasana yang terjadi saat ini. Jaejoong sedang duduk di samping putranya yang sedang terlelap. Jaejoong mengenggam tangan Changmin.

"_Baby_, bangun sayang…hiks…" lirih Jaejoong.

"…"

"_Mianhae_, seharusnya _Umma_ yang merasakannya bukan dirimu" Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"…"

Yunho yang melihat sang istri dari balik pintu ruang rawat Changmin, hanya terpaku. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin melebihi dirinya dan juga putrinya. Itu disebabkan karena saat melahirkan Changmin, Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu.

Jaejoong bahkan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk putra mereka. Namun, dirinya. Apa yang sudah ia berikan terhadap putranya? Yunho, selalu melakukan hal yang membuat putranya membantah dirinya. Dia bukanlah _Appa_ yang terbaik. Meskipun dimana Changmin Yunho adalah _Appa_ yang terbaik di dunia.

Sudah dua hari Changmin tak membuka jendela dunianya. Hal ini membuat kesedian semakin mendalam di diri Jaejoong. Begitupun dengan Sooyoung, Sooyoung sangat menyayangi sang adik. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak apapun yang diminta Changmin. Karena Sooyoung tahu, sebenarnya Changmin itu sangat lemah. Lemah karena ia berusaha kuat di sekitar orang-orang yang meyayanginya termasuk di mata _Appa_nya.

_Cleck_

Pintu ruang rawat Changmin terbuka, menampilkan sosok _namja _ berkulit putih. Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun baru mengetahui keadaan Changmin dari Minho yang tidak sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Changmin, karena beberapa hari ini Changmin tidak terlihat di kampus.

"Kyunnie…" lirih Sooyoung.

"Minnie…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang tertidur. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Changmin dimana Sooyoung duduk disamping tempat tidur Changmin. Menggantikan Jaejoong yang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"_Pabbo namja_…" tetesan bening itu meluncur dari mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terisak," kau…hiks… berjanji padaku….hiks… akan membawaku pergi bersama motor barumu…hikss…. Sekarang mengapa kau seperti ini" tangis Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Bangun, _Pabbo_. Aku merindukanmu…hiks….hiks…" kata Kyuhyun yang berlutut di dekat tempat tidur Changmin. "Jangan membuatku takut… hiks….Moonbin mencarimu, kau bahkan melupakan jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun adikmu" Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin.

Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sementara Sooyoung hanya diam.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Sudah dua minggu ia, Jaejoong dan putrinya berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga putranya yang tidak kunjung bangun.

Yunho mengambil beberapa baju untuk sang istri dan putrinya. Mereka semua tidak ingin sedetikpun meninggalkan Changmin. Namun, Yunho harus mengurus perusahaan karena tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja.

Dengan membawa tas yang didalamnya pakaian istrinya, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat ia akan melewati kamar Changmin. Yunho menatap pintu coklat kamar sang putra yang bertulisan,"Minnie Room's".

_Cleck_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar sang putra. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat kamar sang putra yang begitu rapi. Mata musang Yunho mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia ingat saat Changmin berusia 2 tahun Yunho selalu memandikan Changmin saat ia ingin berangkat ke kantor.

Yunho juga mengingat saat Changmin memintanya membacakan cerita ketika ia ingin tidur. Semua memorinya tentang putranya kembali berkelebat di pikirannya.

Saat ia berdebat dengan Changmin, bahkan saat ia memukul Changmin. Tetesan beningitu meyeruak dari mata musangYunho. _Namja_ tampan yang tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya kini menangis. Ia melihat fotonya, istrinya dan putrinya bersama dengan Changmin di atas meja belajar milik putranya.

Tangan Yunho berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Perlahan Yunho membuka buku yang seperti diari itu. 'Changmin Book's'.

Yunho membuka buku harian putranya. Ia membaca lembar pertama buku harian milik Changmin.

'_Aku bertengkar lagi dengannya'_

Yunho membuka lagi lembaran kedua.

'_Appa kau yang terbaik untukku. Mianhae aku salah, aku tidak bisa seperti Sooyoung Nunna'_

Yunho ingin menangis kembali. Namun ia tahan.

'_Dia bernama Kim Moonbin. Ia merupakan adik angkatku. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Meskipun ia bergerak sangat terbatas. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Disaat semua orang tidak peduli dengan yang aku mau tapi Binnie selalu mendengarkanku'_

Disana terdapat foto Changmin bersama seorang anak kecil yang berada di kursi roda dengan senyuman yang sangat indah.

'_Aku ingin mengatakan pada Appa dan Umma tapi aku sangat takut jika Appa akan memarahiku. Jadi, aku diam-diam menyisihkan juang jajanku untuk kebutuhan Binnie. Binnie sungguh berbeda dengan mereka. Binnie membutuhkanku dan aku harus melindunginya'_

Yunho mengelus foto Changmin bersama dengan _namja_ cilik berusia 5 tahun itu.

'_Appa aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya padamu, seberapa berartinya aku dalam hidupmu? Apakah aku adalah anak yang baik untukmu? Apakah aku adalah harapan yang indah untukmu? Appa, kamu tahu jika nafasku berhenti kelak. Appa harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Umma dan Sooyoung Nunna. Jangan membuat mereka bersedih lagi. Appa, ada satu permintaanku aku mohon jaga Moonbin untukku. Dan berikan salah satu organ tubuhkan padanya. Berjanji padaku, Appa. Aku menyayangimu. Tidak perlu menyesali yang sudah terjadi Appa karena aku akan tetap menjadi putramu yang selalu menyayangimu. Kau adalah Appa terbaik di dunia'_.

Yunho langsung memeluk buku harian Changmin saat membaca tulisan terakhir putranya. Ia bahkan menangis karena menyesal pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Yunho langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin mengatakan jika Changmin sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan putranya.

.

.

_Brakkk_

Jaejoong menoleh saat melihat Yunho membuka kasar pintu ruang rawat Changmin. Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang kacau. Jaejoong pun berjalan mendekati sang suami.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Namun, Yunho tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih terbaring dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Minnie…" Yunho mengambil tangan Changmin.

"…."

"Selamanya kau adalah putra _Appa_, Minnie. Tidak ada yang menggantikanmu. Kau adalah putra _Appa _terbaik di dunia. _Appa_ menyayangimu " Yunho menangis dalam diam.

_Tiiiittttttttt_

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat alat pendeteksi jantung Changmin. "_Ani_….Minnie…. Minnieeee!"

.

.

Gerimis yang tidak diundang membawa kepergian seseorang yang begitu di cintai. Banyak pelayat yang berdatangan, membawa sebagian memori terbaik yang pernah di tinggalkan oleh Changmin.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terisak dalam rengkuhan Yunho. Tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan _namja_ cantik itu hanya diam saat melihat tanah yang basah akan menutupi peti sang putra.

Sooyoung, tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Sedari tadi _Yeoja_ itu meneteskan airmatanya saat tanah akan menutup peti jenazah sang adik. "Minnie-_ah_, _gomawo_" bisik Sooyoung.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia hanya menatap liang yang di tutup dengan tanah dalam diam. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menangis karena ia sudah lelah menangisi Changmin saat mengetahui Changmin sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. "_Saranghae_" batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Jaejoong sedari tadi di dalam kamarnya bersama dengan Yunho hanya diam menatap ke depan tanpa melakukan apapun. Jaejoong terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Yunho yang memperhatikan sang istri berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia duduk di pinggiran jalan lalu ia mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae,_ Boo" lirih Yunho sambil menaruh sebuah buku berwarna hitam di sampan Jaejoong.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh kearah buku yang diletakkan oleh sang suami didekat tangannya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka buku itu. Ia lalu, membaca dengan seksama buku harian milik Changmin.

Jaejoong menangis saat mengetahui Changmin begitu menyayangi suaminya. Changmin bahkan mengatakan Yunho harus menjaga dirinya. Jaejoong terkejut saat Changmin menyebut seorang _namja_ cilik yang sangat mirip dengan buah hatinya. Jaejoong lalu tersenyum,"kau ingin kami merawatnya, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

.

.

Junsu melihat sang putra yang hanya diam sejak ia pulang dari pemakaman sang kekasih, hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun yang merupakan _Appa_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Sejak tadi ia seperti itu" Junsu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku" senyum Yoochun.

.

.

_CUP_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebuah bukit berwarna hijau. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna putih. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu pun menoleh ke samping kanan. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat senyuman dari _namja_ jangkung. _Namja_ yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Hai!" sapa Changmin dengan senyumannya.

"Minnie…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap mata indah milik Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_, aku pergi tidak mengatakan apapun" kata Changmin.

"Kau…"

"Kyu, berjanjilah padaku jika setelah aku pergi kau harus bahagia tanpaku. Kau harus mencari penggantiku yang jauh lebih baik. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mencium kening Kyuhyun. "Kau harus bahagia, sayang" lirih Changmin. Kemudian kabut menerpa Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ berkulit putih itu tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela dunianya. Tetesan bening kembali menyeruak. "_I Promise_, Minnie" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

_1 Tahun Kemudian _

"_Appa_, Binnie mau ini bukan itu" pekik Moonbin nyaring saat berada di meja makan.

"Hah! Baiklah sayang" ujar Yunho.

"Morning, _Baby_!" Kata Sooyoung mencium pipi gembil sang adik.

Yah, Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Moonbin sesuai dengan keinginan Changmin, putra kecil mereka. Meskipun Changmin sudah tiada, namun keluarga kecil itu akan memperingati hari kematian Changmin.

Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Changmin semua mulai berubah. Yunho mulai memahami anak-anaknya bahkan ia memahami sang istri. Yunho belajar untuk tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Bahkan sekarang Yunho tahu jika Sooyoung tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Sooyoung, putrinya tertarik dengan dunia _designer_ seperti ibunya. Sooyoung bahkan sudah satu tahun ini mengeluti dunia _desaigner_.

Dan sudah satu tahun pula mereka mendapatkan malaikat terbaik pilihan Changmin, yang selalu mengisi kebahagiaan rumah mereka. Kesedihan itu pun mulai berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Binnie, sayang. Pakai ini" kata Jaejoong yang membawa sebuah tuxedo untuk anak berusia 6 tahun.

Yah, Moonbin sudah seperti anak-anak normal. Semenjak Changmin mendonorkan organ jantungkan untuk Moonbin, Moonbin dapat hidup normal. Bahkan sekarang Moonbin bisa bersekolah, dan bermain bersama dengan anak seusianya.

"_Umma_, apa kita akan menjenguk Minnie _Hyung_?" tanya Moonbin.

"Ne. Nah, anak _Umma_ tampan sekali" seru Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Binnie, kan mirip Minnie _Hyung_…. Heheheheh" tawa Moonbin membuat Jaejoong tertawa lepas.

"Ne, sangat mirip sekali" ujar Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum, aku sudah siap".

"Yooonggiieeee! _Kajja_" teriak Jaejoong memangging Sooyoung.

"Ne, _Umma_" Sooyoung menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho dan Moonbin.

"_Kajja_" ajak Yunho.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebuah gundukkan disana terdapat nama Changmin. Yah, hari ini Kyuhyun datang untuk memperingati kematian _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Apa kau bahagia disana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Sore ini aku akan pergi ke Jepang, Minnie" lirih Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Aku akan bahagia dengan kehidupanku dimasa depan tanpa melupakanmu. Terimakasih telah memberikan cinta yang indah untukku. Selamanya kau tidak pernah tergantikan" senyum Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi, kau harus baik-baik saja, ehm" Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Changmin.

Yah, setelah lulus dari Universitas Kyuhyun memilih untuk bekerja di Jepang. Ia ingin mencoba melupakan Changmin dan belajar membuka hati untuk orang lain, tanpa melupakan Changmin.

.

.

"Minnie, kau tahu kami merindukanmu" kata Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"…."

"Kau sudah melihat Moonbin? Adikmu sudah tumbuh besar, kau tahu".

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Moonbin bersama dengan kami. Kau adalah putraku yang terbaik. Terimakasih pernah sempat hadir dalam kehidupan kami" lirih Jaejoong.

Sooyoung tersenyum dengan ucapan _Umma_nya. Sementara Moonbin hanya mengerjabkan matanya berada di gendongan Yunho.

"Kau berhasil membuat _Nunna_mu ini menjadi seorang _desaigner_. Terimakasih. Adik yang sangatku cintai" ucap Sooyoung.

"Kami datang menjengukmu" senyum Yunho.

"…."

"Apa kau bahagia, anakku? Aku selalu berdoa semoga kau selalu bahagia. Selamanya. Terimakasih kau selalu membuat _Appa_mu ini bangga padamu" kata Yunho.

"_Kajja_, kita harus pergi" kata Jaejoong.

Mereka berempatmu meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Changmin. Namun, tiba-tiba Moonbin menoleh ke belakang saat melihat seseorang menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih. "_Hyung_, Terimakasih sudah memberikan Moonbin kehidupan serta keluarga yang lengkap. Moonbin menyayangimu" kata Moonbin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sosok berpakaian putih.

'_Terimakasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Ada hal yang tidak pernah tergantikan dalam kehidupanku yaitu kalian. Kalian adalah keluarga yang sangat hebat untuk kehidupanku. Maaf dan Terimakasih atas segalanya'_

_JUNG CHANGMIN_

.

.

**END**


End file.
